1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dental appliances and more particularly to a novel compact fingertip toothbrush which utilizes a tapered spiral brush having bristles carried on a wire support.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ compact toothbrushes in the form of fingertip devices in the practice of brushing one's teeth. Examples of such fingertip toothbrushes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,482; 4,292,705; 3,505,700 and 4,292,705. Although such prior fingertip brushes and massaging units have helped in the practice of dental hygiene, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the brushes or prongs on such devices fail to reach debris which is deeply lodged between the teeth and gums. The brushes or prongs on conventional devices are Used for scraping or cleansing the external surfaces of tenth and for massaging gums without consideration for deep probing into spaces between teeth and particularly adjacent to the gums. Such lack of cleansing and debris removal leads to deep pocket infection and gum damage.
Therefore, a long-standing need exists to provide a convenient brush and probe for introduction into spaces between teeth and the gum area so that deeply hidden food particles and other debris can be readily removed in a convenient manner. Such a device may be carried on the fingertip of the user and should outwardly project from the tip of the device so that it may be introduced into areas of the dental structure heretofore unreachable by conventional means.